Question: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 2$ and $d = 5$. $3$ $c$ $^2 + 8$ $d$ $ - 9$
Substitute $2$ for ${c}$ and $5$ for ${d}$ $ = 3{(2)}^2 + 8{(5)} - 9 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 3(4) + 8{(5)} - 9 $ $ = 12 + 40 - 9 $ $ = 43$